The present invention relates generally to a ventilator circuit, and in particular, to a ventilator circuit having inhalation and exhalation valves.
Patients have certain conditions that can be treated with medicaments dispensed in an aerosol and administered to the patient by inhalation. In one format, the aerosol and medicaments are contained in a container, and dispensed in metered, or measured, dosages with an inhalation device. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,177, entitled AEROSOL MEDICATION DELIVERY APPARATUS AND SYSTEM, and assigned to Trudell Medical International, the same Assignee as the present application, a holding chamber can be used to facilitate the administration of the medication to a patient. Typically, when used in a ventilation circuit, the holding chamber is introduced into the ventilation circuit just prior to the administration of the medication and is then removed.